1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED package structure and a method for manufacturing the same, in particular, to an LED package structure with concave area for positioning heat-conducting substance and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention of the lamp greatly changed the style of building construction and the living style of human beings, allowing people to work during the night. Without the invention of the lamp, we may stay in the living conditions of ancient civilizations.
Various lamps such as incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs, power-saving bulbs and etc. have been intensively used for indoor illumination. These lamps commonly have the disadvantages of quick attenuation, high power consumption, high heat generation, short working life, high fragility, and being not recyclable. Further, the rapid flow of electrons (about 120 per second) through the electrodes of a regular fluorescent bulb causes an unstable current at the onset of lighting a fluorescent bulb, resulting in a flash of light that is harmful to the sight of the eyes. In order to eliminate this problem, a high frequency electronic ballast may be used. When a fluorescent or power-saving bulb is used with high frequency electronic ballast, it saves about 20% of the consumption of power and eliminates the problem of flashing. However, the high frequency electronic ballast is not detachable when installed in a fluorescent or power-saving bulb, the whole lamp assembly becomes useless if the bulb is damaged. Furthermore, because a fluorescent bulb contains a mercury coating, it may cause pollution to the environment when thrown away after damage. Hence, LED lamp or LED tube is created in order to solve the above-mentioned questions of the prior lamp.